Twisted
by xGirlofawesomenessx
Summary: She was in love with Robin, but Robin loves the other girl in the team. She was broken. A certain thief with a white skull mask and a black suit appeared and changed her life. Just as she was about to get over Robin and move on with her life with Red X, he confessed his feelings. What would she choose?
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted**

**Disclaimer : Don't own the Teen Titans**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_No one could ever take your place." _

–_Robin_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was three months after the defeat of Trigon and a month after the trouble in Tokyo. This indicated that Raven has been crushing on her leader for three months and has been heartbroken for a month. Complicated feelings right? Raven has a crush on her fearless leader since they defeated her father. She used to think he's only a close friend. But he went through Hell to save her without any doubt or hesitation.

She thought the emotions were not quite functioning right after the defeat of her father and needed some time to get used to it. But she was wrong. It was not her emotions' problem. She seemed to find out she's in love with him but she was not so sure. She felt butterflies in her stomach every time he touched her. She doubted if he would return her feelings.

About a month after the defeat of her father, she finally realized she was in love with him. Head over heels. She felt fire whenever he touched her and the heat would never leave. She never told him, she was pretty sure he would not return her feelings. It's like the whole Jump City knew he and Starfire have 'a thing'.

But that's not the point. 'The real kiss' was. She was heartbroken when she saw them kiss in the rain, with her own eyes. It's like a nightmare. A nightmare that she would never forget. She could not let herself to be jealous with Starfire. After all, she was her best friend. She tried to put it down, but she could not. She could only watch them living as a happy couple while she cried herself to sleep every night.

She was sad, lonely and broken. There was nothing she could do. Robin would properly tell her he didn't think of her more than as a friend and then things would all go awkward the following days if she told him. And day by day she watched them, night by night she had the nightmare and woke up to cry herself back to sleep.

There was one thing that nobody knew about her. She liked singing. Yea, singing while playing guitar. Who knew the mysterious sorceress could play guitar? Her room was sound-proofed. So that no one could disturb her with noise while she was meditating. And that was why nobody knew and nobody heard her singing.

And now, she was lying on her bed awake. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. **1:58**. She could not sleep, like the other nights. A song suddenly popped in her mind and she jerked up and slowly grabbed her guitar. She sang in her smooth voice with feelings.

**You talk to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**

**and I can't even see**

**Anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love**

**He's finally got it right**

**I wonder if he knows**

**He's all I think about at night**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing**

**Don't know why I do**

**You walk by me**

**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**She better hold him tight**

**Give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes**

**And know she's lucky 'caus-**

'Rrrrrrrrrinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnng' the crime alert interrupted her singing. A few moments later, someone knocked her door. "Raven, troubles!" Robin's attractive voice called out.

"Coming!" she cried back.

Soon all the Titans were in the main room. Robin was checking with the computer while Beast Boy was still half-awaked on the couch. "Yo wake up, man." Cyborg grabbed the changeling's shoulders with his large hands and shook him until he was fully awaked. "I'm up!" he cried once he was back in reality.

"Robin, who is the villain causing the trouble?" Starfire asked.

"Dude, what time is it now? Don't they need to sleep?" Beast Boy yelled, annoyed.

"Red X." Robin growled.

"Perfect." Raven said sarcastically.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2

**Twisted – Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer : Don't own the Teen Titans**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_Face it, Red X could be anyone. Anyone smart enough to find the suit, and dumb enough to take it for a joyride."_

— _Raven _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Miss me?" he said in his computerized voice while stepping into the light.

"Not really." Raven said emotionlessly.

"Titans go!" Robin followed.

And there they were, battling on a random rooftop. Since Red X already left the jewelry store when they arrived, they had to search for him and when they did, they started fighting on a rooftop.

Robin took out his bo-staff and lunged at him first, but he teleported out of the way before he could hit him and appeared behind him and kicked him hard on his back. "Too slow, chuckles." He said and threw him a smoke bomb with knock out gas.

The alien princess was the next to attack. Mad at him for what he had done to her boyfriend, she shot as many starbolts as she could at his direction. He did a backflip, and started dodging them while he ran. He threw three explosive x-shaped discs at her and it was her turn to dodge. She dodged two of them but unfortunately the last one exploded on her hand and she fell down to the ground hard from pain and passed out.

When it's time for Beast Boy and Cyborg, Red X said, "I like to mess to around you guys you know? But I'm a busy man, got things to steal and girls to flirt with," he winked at Raven, who was still standing next to Beast Boy, "Well, check you later, kids." Red X said before vanishing into the night.

"What the hell man! He got away AGAIN." Cyborg yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"Yea dude… wait, did he just wink at you, Raven?" Beast Boy asked curiously.

"WHAT!? HE JUST WINKED AT MY LITTLE SISTER?" Cyborg yelled in an eardrum-breaking voice.

"No, he did not," Raven denied, "You two are playing too much video games and it hurt your eyes."

"Are you sure? Cause-" Beast Boy asked.

"C'mon, let's go home. It's getting late." Raven interrupted him.

But little did she know, he was still watching _her_ in a darkened corner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Titans got back and the couple woke up, they decided to have a small party just to celebrate Robin and Starfire's three months anniversary. It was like stabbing Raven's heart to see that. But she has to say yes, or her 'big brother' Cyborg and 'best friend' Robin will ask why and won't stop bother her.

"Friends! I'm so happy that Boyfriend Robin and me can finally get together. I wish we the 'friends forever' and our friendship never lasts." Starfire said cheeringly while hold a cup of soda.

"Yea, thanks for everything guys." Robin said, looking at Raven.

Raven tensed at his speech. She knew exactly what he meant. She knew. And he knew she knew.

**Flashback 4 months ago**

"**Raven!" he called out for her from the front of her bedroom door in the middle of the night. He knew she was awake from their bond. She stood up from her bed and opened the door to reveal a dark, creepy, books-smelled room. She stepped aside to let him in. He sat on her bed and she sat next to him. **

"**What did you find me for?"**

"**There is something I need advice." She looked at him and so he continued.**

"**Do you think Starfire likes me more than a friend?" he asked nervously.**

"**I'm sorry what?" she choked.**

"**Do you think Starfire likes me more than a friend?" he repeated.**

"**Uh…" she said, "What do you think?"**

"**I don't know, Rae. I think I'm in love with her. I'm just not sure if she felt the same."**

"**Well, you're the Boy Wonder. Who doesn't love you? Look at all the girls down there. They are all crazy about you."**

"**Starfire is not one of those girls, and I can't handle a reject."**

"**Well then, are you just going to tell me your feelings towards her and never tell her?"**

"**No…"**

"**Then go ask her out."**

"**But…"**

"**No buts, boy blunder. You can like, do anything and asking a girl out is hard for you?"**

"**Okay okay, I'll go."**

"**Good luck."**

"**Thanks Rae, I knew I could always count on you." He smiled before standing up and head towards the exit of her bedroom.**

**She fell back on her bed. What had happened to her? Helping her love to get the girl he loves who was not her? She could not not help him, he was her best friend, and Starfire was her best girl friend. **

'**They two belonged together. A handsome boy and a pretty girl, how matched. They're such a perfect couple.' She thought. Tears began to unleash from her eyes and rolled down her pale cheeks. She hugged a cushion which was given by Robin on her Birthday tightly. "I just couldn't get him off my head…" she said to no one softly. That night, she cried and cried, until she was to tired and fell asleep.**

**A month later, Robin ran to tell Raven that he had asked Starfire out and Starfire confessed her feelings towards him too. Robin was so happy he sang and danced in the tower all day. Raven faked a smiled and wished them good luck. But deep, deep, deep inside her heart, she was broken.**

**End of flashback**

She was still recalling all those memories when Robin suddenly said to her, "Uh, Raven?", she went back to reality and looked at him, startled, "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you've been at your feet for 15 minutes."

"Oh, I'm just… uh… tired." She lied.

"I have to sleep," she stood up and headed towards her bedroom, "Goodnight."

"G'night." He said.

But little did she know, the thief was waiting for her in her room and all the things in her life would change. And things are just getting more and more surprising.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review for more chapters. Love ya xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Twisted – Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Don't own the Teen Titans

A/N : I'm sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter. Don't know if you have noticed, but Starfire said "I wish we the 'friends forever' and our friendship never lasts." It should be 'never ends' instead of 'never lasts'. Also, Robin said "I'm sorry if I startled you, but you've been at your feet for 15 minutes." It should be 'you've been staring at your feet'. And yeah, I had already face palmed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Not everybody likes to play the big villain, kid. I'm a thief. I'm not threatening your precious city, just looking out for number one."

–Red X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The door of her bedroom slid open and she walked straight to her bed. Before lying on the bed, she unclasped her cloak and threw it on the floor. She was too tired to care anyway. She rested her body and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. She knew immediately it was Robin. No one but him dared to bother her when she said she was going to sleep. She decided to ignore him and went back to sleep only to cause him to knock louder. She groaned and lazily got up to answer the door.

"What do you want?" she just opened the door a little bit so he could only see half of her face.

"Just now in the main room, you don't seem pretty well." He frowned. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm one hundred percent sure I'm okay and feeling very great. Can I sleep now?" She asked.

"Raven, you never stutter." He said. She could tell he was being serious. And his serious concern of her stuttering is annoying her. She resisted the urge to slam the door in his face.

"Well, there's always a first time for everything and maybe I think it's fun." She said casually.

"Keep telling yourself that." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. She began to end this pointless conversation by closing the door, but before she could he placed his foot in the gap so the door is stuck.

"Would you just stop being so annoying and leave me alone?" she yelled.

"Then would you stop being so damn stubborn and tell me what's bothering you?" he was angered and he yelled back.

"I told you I am alright!"

"First," he sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "You are probably not okay. And second, we care about you. I care about you. Raven, we are concerned about you. You can always tell us what's bothering you." He said sincerely.

"The only thing bothering me right now is you. Now get your foot away or you will never see it again." She glared at him.

He saw the irritation in her eyes and quickly took his foot away and let the door slammed in his face. But he was determined to find out what is bothering her that much. He would have to try his luck tomorrow.

She turned around expecting to see her bed but hit her head against something soft instead. "What the-" she looked up to see a familiar skull mask and gasped. He snaked his arm around her small waist and covered her mouth before she could say anything and blast him away.

"It's late now." He whispered in her ear. "Don't you think it's rude to wake others up when they're asleep?" 'I wish Boy Blunder knew that' she thought.

"Hmmm!" she tried pushing him away but he was too strong. When she stopped struggling, he quickly uncovered her mouth and took out a red, x-shaped tape and stuck on her forehead.

"Get your hands off me, you bastard!" she said and raised her hand ready to blast him out the window.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" she said but nothing happened. "What?"

He smirked behind his mask and tapped on his forehead. She immediately got that it was the tape which disabled her powers. She tried to rip it off but failed. "It can't be ripped off with your hands." He leaned on the wall near him.

"So now I'm never getting my powers back?" her eyes widened and he chuckled at her surprise look.

"It'll be back… soon." He said.

"What do you mean soon?" she asked, relieved that her powers weren't actually gone.

"An adverb. It means in a short time or in the near future." He smirked.

"I'm not asking you the meaning of 'soon' in the dictionary and I'm sure you know very well what I mean." She was surprised that she is actually talking with a thief in her room.

"No, I don't. So stop asking questions." He said. "I'm here to talk."

"Yeah right, you spent so much time to disable the security system and get in here just to talk."

"Actually, I just spent about 10 minutes." he smirked.

"You're breaking into my room." She raised her fist to punch him only to let him caught her fist before it met his face. He used his hand which ass grapping her hand to pull her to him. She put her free hand on his chest so she would not bang her head on his chest.

"So, what's bothering you?" he asked, knowing that this conversation is going to piss her off.

"Very funny." She blushed and backed away. "Just give me back my powers and go away."

"You haven't answered my question yet." He said seriously.

"Robin." She answered, she knew he would never leave her alone and give her powers back if she doesn't replied to his question. More importantly, she could tell he was being sincere. She turned and headed to her bed. She lay down and hugged a heart-shaped cushion that Robin gave her as a birthday gift close.

Flashback

"Hey, Raven!" Robin greeted her in the main room. It was only 6:18 AM in the morning and only the early birds (lol) were awoken.

"Morning." she smiled and headed to the kettle. She noticed Robin had made her herbal tea as her mug stood on the kitchen counter. "Thanks for the tea." She said and sipped the mug of tea.

"No prob." He was sitting on the couch surfing through channels. She took the tea in her hands and sat down next to him.

"Happy Birthday, Raven." He said and handed her a large box wrapped in midnight blue wrapping paper and decorated with ribbons.

"You remember?" she looked surprised.

End flashback

The masked thief bended down and kissed her forehead and she was brought back to reality. "Sleep well." He whispered and pulled his mask back down. Then she blacked out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Please review and thank for reading even thought I took ages to update a chapter. I promise I will update faster :)


	4. Chapter 4

Twisted – Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I don't own the Teen Titans

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Doesn't mean I don't know how."

–Red X

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven opened her eyes and was immediately attacked by the strong sunlight coming from the window. She used her powers to pull the curtains so they would block the sunlight. She wasn't very fond of sunlight. The only time she actually enjoyed it was when Robin and her watched the sunrise together.

She started to get up and walk to her personal bathroom. Why did the curtains leave draw open? She never drew open the curtains at night. That's when memories started to drift back into her mind. Memories about her talk with Robin, threatening to destroy Robin's foot and Red X's presence.

His appearance last night seemed so unreal… as if it was just a dream. **'It must be a dream' **she thought. **'Why would a theft like Red X come to a witch's room at night.'** She sighed and went to the bathroom to take a shower to clear her mind.

_**Meanwhile in the main room…**_

"Dude, can we just not eat meat for one day?" Beast said to none other than the meat-lover Cyborg.

"Sorry grass strain, but a real man eats real meat." Cyborg said.

"Dude, for the last time, I had been all of those animals you cooked. It's like you're eating me!"

"Well then, I guess I will cook you the next time we ran out of meat." He said without looking at Beast Boy.

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Please friend, we must not fight in this glorious morning. If you do not like the earth food maybe we can have the pudding of friendship for the fast of break!" Starfire looked at her two friends whose faces turned blue immediately.

"Uh… well, I will eat my own breakfast and Beasty here will go have his tofu so you don't have to make us puddings, right BB?" he nudged his best friends chest.

"Uh… right! I'll go get my tofu now, hehe." He said nervously.

"Do you not like my puddings?" she asked sadly.

"No, Star, we just don't have room for that. Why don't you make some for Robin, he sure likes it." Cyborg said with a smirk.

"Yea Star, he absolutely loves it!" Beast Boy grinned.

"Then I shall begin with the ingredients!" She smiled and flied to her room to get the Tamaranean berries.

"Man, that is so cruel." Cyborg said and the two laughed until their stomach hurt.

_**Back to Raven's room…**_

She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the shower. Realizing that she forgot to bring a fresh uniform inside, she cursed herself for being so forgetful and walked to her wardrobe. Then she realized that the curtain was drawn open again.

'**Odd…'** she thought. **'I remembered I closed it before I get in the shower.'** Then something red caught her eyes. A note was placed on her nightstand with a red Xarang on top to prevent it from falling down. She walked over there and read it.

**It wasn't a dream, sunshine. Hope you had a nice sleep.**

**-X**

'That's creepy' she thought. 'How can he come into my room without setting off the alarm?' A few knocks on the door interrupted her thoughts. She went to answer the door as she has forgotten that she was wearing nothing but a towel. She opened the door to reveal none other than her annoying but cute leader.

"Hey Raven, I just want to…" he stopped as he realized that she was not wearing anything and the only thing that was covering her body is a towel.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Um… I am just h-here to a-apologize." He said trying not to sound nervous but failed. **'Oh god, that cleavage…'**

"For what?"

"For making you mad last night. I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you all the time and I just hope that I didn't destroy our friendship." He said sincerely.

"Then I'm sorry too."

"But you haven't done anything-"

"No, I'm sorry that I think you're annoying when all you do is caring for me. I shouldn't yell at you like that."

"It's okay, everyone lose their tempers from time to time. I just hope you aren't still mad at me."

"Of course I'm not. You should go to find Starfire, I'm sure she is looking for you." She smiled sadly and closed the door to get dress. If she had closed the door a few seconds later, she would have seen the Boy Wonder blushing at the sight of her body. She turned around. Again, she bumped into someone familiar again.

"It surprises me to see you forgive him so easily." The familiar someone said.

"Azar! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she said.

"You look so cute when you get scared." He chuckled.

"And what exactly are you doing here?" she raised her hand to prepare for a battle.

"I don't think that's a good idea because your towel will fall off." He crossed his arms in front of his chest and leaned closer to her so he could trap her in the corner.

"Get the hell out of here." she said emotionlessly.

"Shouldn't you be nice to visitors, Rae-Rae?" he teased.

"I can be nice to anyone but you." She said.

"Ouch, that hurts, Rae-Rae." He put his hand on his heart and pretended to be hurt.

"Then can you just get out of my way so I can get dress?" she asked.

She knew that if she teleported, she might leave the towel at the corner and then she would be naked. The reason why she could teleport in her cloak and leotard was because of her belt. The magic jewels on her belt allowed her to teleport things near her with her. Hey, that belt wasn't there for nothing.

"You look way hotter in that towel, sunshine." He smirked behind the mask.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N : Alright! Review or you will bump into Red X's chest when you turn around. Lolololol


End file.
